


Daddy Lew

by PatPrecieux



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Angst, First Time, M/M, early in the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux
Summary: James had wondered about Lewis' time working in Vice up North. He doesn't need to wonder any more.** This was posted by accident only partially finished. If you want to know what HAPPENED, please give it another try.I blame clumsy fingers and drunken AO3 <3





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little knowledge can be a dangerous thing. Knowing MORE than you ever wanted to can be something else entirely.

Fate can take many forms. James Hathaway never expected his to come in the form of his Inspector's wallet.

 

Earlier in the day, James had brought back lunch, and Lewis had given him a tenner with the admonition that the change was for James' trouble and NOT cigarette money.

 

The young Sergeant remembered the moment clearly as he lifted the last pile of reports to be filed off Lewis' desk revealing said wallet underneath. Innocent had called for them just then, and his Governor had obviously placed the papers over the wallet.

 

"Bollocks"! James allowed himself the obscenity since the station was nearly deserted. The skeleton night shift, on a slow Friday night, was oblivious to one bone weary young man in a rear office.

 

James just wanted to go home, crank up some heavy metal music and have a meal of booze and ciggies. That would show Lewis but good!

 

Despite that, what wasn't good, was his damnable choirboy conscience. There was no reasonable explanation for his not finding the wallet in their small space, which meant no excuse for not returning it to Lewis.

 

With cold efficiency he filed the reports and threw on his coat, regretting that the doors in the building couldn't even be properly slammed. Stupid fire regulations.

 

As he made his way down the drizzle dampened side streets, he tried to be the voice of reason. Granted, he was angry at Lewis, but what had his Inspector done really? James calmed for a few steps, then a blaring car horn rekindled his ire.

 

As he continued to walk, shoes sodden and hair dripping, James channeled his existential self for a one person two-sided conversation.

 

"Well, for one thing Hathaway, he left you with no ride home." 

"Yes James, but he offered to drop you off first. You said no."

"Of course I said no Hathaway, heaven forbid I should make him late for his date."

"Ah yes, that. How can you be sure it IS a date James?"

"What else would it be but a date? Friday night, his 'best' suit, he shaved for god's sake! Use your brain Hathaway." 

"It never bothered you when he met with Laura, James."

"Because it's LAURA, Hathaway. She's with Peterson!"

"Even before though, James, you never saw her as a threat."

"A threat? Hathaway, a threat to what?!"

"James, James, a threat to The Dynamic Duo. You and Robbie."

"It's not like that! I don't even call him Robert much less Robbie. You have got the wrong end of the stick Hathaway."

"If you insist James, but the fact remains, YOU are jealous."

"Jealous, of what, of who? Some woman I've not even seen. That is ridiculous Hathaway!"

"I completely agree James. So what say we just return the wallet and go home."

"My plan exactly. Pick up the pace Hathaway."

"James, ah James?"

"What Hathaway?"

"Stop James. We're here."

***~~***

 

James blinked the moisture from his eyes and looked up to see the sign above the door, THE BLACK ROSE. Perfect, it matched his mood. Sullenly, he stepped inside and wedged himself into a corner to look for his Boss.

 

He only knew where to come because Lewis had to look the place up himself. Evidently the "date" had chosen this pub. Easy to see why. The atmosphere was intimate and rather discreet. Couples of all persuasions filled the tables, bar area and small dance floor. The music, although subdued, throbbed with an erotic beat.

 

Shit! He just wanted to find Lewis and get out! At the precise time he saw the Inspector, Lewis saw his date. Jesus!

 

The man was perhaps five years younger than Lewis, no more, and everything James was not. He was a natural redhead and handsome in the Celtic way that spoke of sensuality.

 

James wanted to look away, but seemed unable to move. The smile that spread across Lewis' face lit the room and tore at the sergeants heart. His Governor never smiled like that.

 

Before James could process this, the younger man parted the crowd and slipped into Lewis' arms. There was no mistaking the warmth of the embrace. Only about 5'6, the other man's head came to rest under his Boss' chin as they hugged.

 

As they broke apart, James began to breathe again until the stranger planted a wet kiss on Lewis' cheek. That was too much. James would leave the wallet with the owner and slink away.

 

"Hathaway, man. James!," the grip on his upper arm was friendly but firm, "thought that was you. Why're ye here?"

 

James' fingers and tongue fumbled in equal measure. "Ah, Sir, you left your ah", the wallet fell to the floor, "dammit. Sorry Sir, you left your wallet at the office. Here!" he thrust it at Lewis as if it would burn him.

 

"And you went all this way to bring it to me. Thank you James." 

 

"Not at all Sir, I'll be going. Have a good evening."

 

"Don't be daft man, you're wet and cold. Come on, it's a pint for you, my shout. 'Sides, someone ye need ta meet."

 

James allowed himself to be dragged to a curtained booth in the rear of the pub, telling himself he didn't even WANT to meet this 'person' much less need to.

 

The short man looked up at James with the greenest eyes he had ever seen. "Get on wid ya Lew, I've barely arrived and you've gone trolling for younger and Cor! taller." The heavy Irish brogue washed over James like acid.

 

"Funny ya wee hoodlum. This is me Sergeant, James Hathaway. James, this is Liam O'Toole." James was struck dumb.

 

"This one the strong silent type, Lew?"

 

Robbie looked vaguely unsettled, "Never known him to NOT talk. James, all right lad?"

 

"Fine, Sir it's just been a long day. I'm just going."

 

To his horror, now it was O'Toole's hands on him. "Sit, heard so much about ya from Lew, can't be satisfied till I see for meself."

 

For the next tortuous hour, James was a captive. By the time he was mercifully allowed to leave, he had more information about a younger Robert Lewis than he ever dreamed; except it was more of a nightmare. 

 

***~~***

 

The entire weekend was a blur, but James discovered there wasn't enough whiskey in the world to erase that one hour. Sunday night he surrendered to his thoughts.

 

James knew Lewis had worked vice up North, but no details, until now. Liam O'Toole had been the partner. Looking like 15 when he was 25 made him perfect for "bait". Strangely, he had gone to great lengths to assure James he and "Daddy Lew" had never done the deed. Why did Liam even think James would care about him and Lewis? 

 

Daddy Lew, Christ! Inspector Lewis had worked Vice in the leather scene. A Leather Dom in search of young rent boys wanting a Daddy. Robbie didn't quite fit the character, so Lew it was. Running this scam, he and Liam had rescued a dozen or so at risk teenage boys, and prevented many others from being ensnared. 

 

James poured another drink. Even then, years ago, his Governor was a hero. A brave knight who wore his armor in the form of leather fetish clothes. As his cock swelled painfully at the mental picture, Sergeant Hathaway covered his eyes and sighed. "God in heaven, I am so screwed."

 

***~~***

 

For the next week, unfortunately, being screwed was the one thought that had occupied the tall blonde's mind. He had been next to useless in the field and the office, and despite Lewis' best efforts, he had fnally been scolded by Innocent.

 

"James you are one of my best, but right now. Well, I see you and Robbie are off till next Wednesday. When you come back, I want the old Hathaway reporting for duty. Are we clear?"

 

"Yes ma'am".

 

"Good, wouldn't want to have to ask Inspector Lewis to take you in hand."

 

Out in the hall, James groaned. "Jesus deliver me".

 

As they left for the night, Lewis turned to his sergeant. "You have plans for the next few days."

 

"No, Sir I..."

 

"That wasn't a question, Hathaway, it was a statement. You HAVE plans for the next few days."

 

"I'm afraid I don't understand Sir."

 

"You don't need to understand, clever clogs, and you absolutely don't need to be afraid. You DO need to pack a simple bag for staying at mine till at least Tuesday."

 

"Sir, I'm sorry I still don't..."

 

Lewis placed a warm broad hand on the back of James' neck and squeezed. "You WILL do as you're told! That is an order James."  
The young sergeant couldn't have said no to save his life. 

 

***~~***

 

Knocking on the door of Lewis' flat, he felt like he was watching himself from outside his body. He was startled when a "s'open" echoed through the mail slot. Pushing open the door James came into the softly lit sitting room surprised at the sultry music erupting from the speakers in the corner.

 

Lewis' voice boomed out of the bedroom, but he didn't appear.  
"Take off your coat and shoes and sit on the sofa."

 

"I must have misheard Sir. Take off my shoes?"

 

"Now, James, I'll not repeat meself."

 

The younger man actually jumped, but complied. After sitting he found his voice. "Sir, I..."

 

"I will TELL you when you are allowed to speak. Quiet!"

 

After five minutes, which seemed like five years, James was so aroused he felt close to panic. He didn't realize he was breathing so heavily Lewis could hear it in the next room.

 

When the other man finally entered, James was met head on by Daddy Lew. Lewis wore leather trousers, biker's boots, and a leather fringed vest over a Harley motorcycle t-shirt.

 

"So little boy, hear you're looking for someone to take you in hand. Think I'll serve? Know what, don't care. You don't get a say. You're my boy toy to play with however I decide. Get on your knees. On your knees!"

 

James didn't even feel his knees crash to the hard floor, his eyes glued to Lewis' face. "Sir!"

 

The Inspector roared, "You may call me Sir IF I give you permission to speak! Don't make me gag you!"

 

James shook his head sharply as Lewis grabbed handfuls of blonde hair and pulled the younger man's face forward rubbing his nose and mouth against the leather covering a hard erection.

 

"This what ye been moonin' over all week, little boy, wanting me to put you in your place? Strip you down, tie you up, bend you over, spank your plush arse and fuck you till you scream? That the fantasy is it? Well here's the news, I'm no fantasy. I'm real and the things I'm going to do to you, brat."

 

James began to hyperventilate. Gasping for air, shoulders sagging, he wrapped his arms around Lewis' waist. The next thing he knew, he was off the floor and sitting in his Boss' lap, his LAP.

 

"Shh, shh, canny lad. S'all right, I'm right here. Breathe, James, breathe deep. Nothin' gonna happen ya don't want. Yor wid me, yor safe my bright beautiful boy."

 

Suddenly the tears came and he couldn't stop them. The stress of the week, and now this- whatever this was. His eyes stung, his nose ran and there was a roaring in his ears that he finally realized was Lewis speaking.

 

"That's it lad. Let yorself go. You're wound tight enough to snap. Goin' nowhere, me. Wern't before, not now, not ever."

 

James wiped his face and stared at Lewis. "Why now, why like this?"

 

"May not be the brightest bulb, me, but I'm no fool. You been off your game since that night you met Liam. Didn't take a detective to figure it out. 'Sides, knew you'd never willingly talk to Robbie about this, but Daddy Lew could make you talk. An' he did. Too right he did."

 

"But you never seemed interested, Sir."

 

"Never gave me any encouragement did ya lad? Would never have forced meself on ya at any rate till these last days showed me exactly what you did want."

 

Sitting stiff backed, James tried to squirm off the older man's lap. His trembling voice taking on a tone of insult, "And you think THIS is what I want, Sir?" It oozed distain.

 

Lewis tightened his grip on Hathaway holding him in place. "I do think you'd want this very much, enjoy it even, and you can have Daddy Lew any time. But sweet, sweet James, if you think your Robbie would make the first time we're together a leather fetish orgy, well, that's not on."

 

"Together Sir, you and me, us?"

 

"Robbie, luv. I'm Sir at the office, and, when I want that in bed, trust me, you'll know. Yes us, if you want."

 

"God Robbie, more than anything."

 

"Then get up and take me to our bed. I need to get out of this leather, I'm sweating like a virgin."

 

James' head jerked up, "You're not, this isn't..."

 

"My first time with a man? Not since Val, but no. Not many, but each, NOT a one off. You, James, are not a one off. You are THE ONE. Now ge on. Gonna take two men to peel off these trousers, and I'm wearing no pants."

 

The blonde looked solemn, "Best make haste then Robbie, we wouldn't want you doing yourself a mischief."

 

***~~***

 

James hadn't really dabbled in kink, but he would have given anything for a video of them removing Robbie's leather trousers. They'd put up a bigger fight than any murderer. With a final mighty tug, the leather surrendered and the two men collapsed onto the bed convulsing with laughter.

 

Had there been any nerves, they dissolved with the battle won. Robbie undressed James with the efficiency of experience and the tenderness of first love.

 

They ravaged each other's mouths, tongues seeking, demanding, claiming. Burning skin was laved, fevers extinguished and reignited. Love bites, purple bruises, stubble rash littered the bodies entwined like English Ivy.

 

Robbie prepared James until he was delirious with want and need and lust, finally sinking into the warmth of the young body like coming home to peace and contentment.

 

Thrusting again and again, not in frenzy, but with a precision to insure pleasure for the beloved man beneath him. James heard himself scream and then nothing.

 

He was floating in a state of grace as he came around. Robbie was holding him possessively, fingers carding through his hair.

 

"Lost you there for a bit canny lad. Missed me big finish you did, but no worries, it was spectacular!"

 

James could feel the blush rising up his chest to his face. "I am suitably mortified, Sir, satisfied but mortified."

 

Robbie glared,"What'd I say about Sir? You want that first spanking now little boy?"

 

James played coy, "Don't know Sir, do I?"

 

Robbie placed a light smack to both pale arse cheeks, "Not sure lad, just know we need a nap fore we go again. When I'm in love with someone, they get only me best."

 

James felt certain his heart would never be more full than at this moment. "I love you too Robbie, have since that first question."

 

"Question lad?"

 

"Are you for me?"

 

Robbie kissed James with his soul, his emotion leaving nothing unsaid, then smiled.

 

Looking into the pale blue eyes of his lover he whispered, "In that case Jamie, got a question of me own."

 

"Anything Robbie, ask me anything."

 

Licking up the blonde's neck he growled into a waiting ear, "Who's your Daddy?"

**Author's Note:**

> I always felt something simmering under Robbie's well schooled self control. Hope you feel it now too. ;)


End file.
